Emitted light from a light emitting element, such as a nitride light emitting element, and wavelength-converted light emitted from phosphor particles excited by absorbing the emitted light can be suitably mixed to obtain white light, incandescent light and the like. Such a light emitting device has advantages such as small size, light weight, low power consumption, and long lifetime, over light bulbs and fluorescent lamps, and hence has been put into widespread use in applications such as display devices, backlight sources for liquid crystal screens, and indoor lighting devices.
A light emitting element includes a light emitting layer made of a thin-film laminated body of compound semiconductor, for example, and has a distribution (variation) in peak wavelength, optical output and the like. Furthermore, phosphors made of fine particles exhibit a distribution in emission spectrum due to variations in, for example, particle diameter, composition, thickness of the coating layer, and mixing ratio with respect to liquid resin serving as solvent. Hence, the mixed color of emitted light and wavelength-converted light exhibits a chromaticity distribution. On the other hand, the light emitting device for the above applications is required to emit high-quality light with reduced chromaticity distribution.
JP-A-2007-066969 discloses a technique related to a white light emitting diode device with reduced chromaticity variation in the light emitting section and a method for manufacturing the same. The white light emitting diode device of this technique has a phosphor layer including phosphor particles and a transparent resin with its application thickness configured in accordance with the peak wavelength of the light emitting diode chip.
However, even this technique is not sufficient to reduce the chromaticity distribution caused by the thickness distribution of the applied phosphor layer.    Patent Citation 1: JP-A-2007-066969